Rusev
Bio No, Rusev was not a superhuman specimen bred in some Bulgarian lab. He’s a flesh-and-blood WWE Superstar, which somehow makes him all the more terrifying. An Eastern European nightmare straight out of the 1990s, this new red-and-green terror has been anything but cold since arriving on the scene in 2014. Undefeated for nearly a year after he debuted in WWE, Rusev made it a point to not only defeat his opponents, but to also “crush” them — guided the whole way by the commands of his ambassador and eventual wife, Lana. The Bulgarian Brute amassed both in-ring and international accolades alongside his rampaging run, from being named a bonafide hero by Russian president Vladimir Putin to a four-month reign as United States Champion. His undefeated streak was broken, but all that did was make this Bulgarian Brute even more dangerous in his quest to make his country proud and his enemies tremble. So, a word of advice if you find yourself in the ring with Rusev: prepare heavily, pray passionately and tread lightly … or be crushed. Throughout Universe Mode Season 8= Return of the Brute On RAW Episode 47, Rusev returned for the first time since Royal Rumble and he wasted little time in solidifying his dominance with a victory over Jason Jordan but he continued the attack on Jordan following the match but he was quickly interrupted with the sudden appearance of Braun Strowman and after an intense stare down, Rusev struck Strowman but the brute would later regret it after Strowman gained the upper hand and ended up being slammed thru the barricade by Strowman. On RAW Episode 50, Rusev returned for the first time in months to address his status on RAW. Not pleased with the fact that he wasn't involved in the WWE Championship Tournament a week prior, "The Brute" took jabs at both new WWE Champion Bray Wyatt and Shinsuke Nakamura, warning both men that he has his eyes on that title and soon enough they will have a date with "Rusev Day" and he will crush them. Rusev even address his former Backlash opponent Braun Strowman, claiming the "Monster Among Men" ran to Smackdown Live the first chance he got and that notion didn't sit well with the brute, proclaiming that he does not have real competition, possibly contemplating leaving Team Red all together. But Rusev's "real competition" appeared behind him in the form of Samoa Joe with "The Destroyer" attacking the brute before hitting the Muscle Buster. On RAW Episode 51, Rusev went one-on-one with Samoa Joe for the first time ever and the match did not disappoint with Rusev kicking out of the "Muscle Buster" but before there could be a decisive winner, The Miz attacked both Joe and "The Brute" with a steel chair. At WWE King of the Ring, Gallery |-|Season 8= RAW Episode 50 Rusev (RAW Ep.5) (1) RAW Episode 51 Rusev (RAW Ep.6) (1).png|It's Rusev Day on RAW as The Brute enters to battle Samoa Joe for the first time Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Rusev Category:Lana Category:RAW Category:Rusev Day